Love in Central Park
by Ele Floyd
Summary: Bella es de esas chicas que cree en príncipes azules y en el amor. Un día por accidente tira una bolsa de plástico al suelo. Lo que no se esperaba es que alguien iba a recordarle que contaminar no es bueno. O/S. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **Como odio este coso. Crepúsculo no es mío. Fijaros que novedad. Si aún no te habías enterado, es que eres raro de narices y vives en una burbuja. Visita al psicólogo por el bien de la población.

Advertencias: Es asquerosamente cursi. Algo así como historia de princesas, ranas, castillos y dragones sólo que poniendo personajes normales y situándoles en el día presente. Vamos, que si te deprimes con esto es que eres un caso perdido. Esto es un One-Shot, así que no tiene sentido alguno si la ponéis en alerta de historia.

Gracias a Alls (Lady Madrid) por betearme esto dos veces y revisármelo otra vez casi 3 meses después. Te quiero, imbécil :3

* * *

.Love in Central Park  
_"El amor es una tontería tras otra, un modo curioso de ver la realidad, una ceguera incurable que dura para siempre. Pero es uno de los factores indispensables para la felicidad."_

_--_

**T**oda su vida había deseado lo mismo, cuando Bella pensaba en su infancia, todo eran princesas vestidas de rosa y príncipes azules. Desde entonces, ella se había propuesto encontrar al suyo, pero nunca había tenido suerte. Siempre que lo intentaba, el príncipe le salía rana y ella tenía que huir corriendo a su castillo. Su vida amorosa rozaba lo patético en vez de ser glamurosa.

Ella deseaba enamorarse. Con todas sus fuerzas, tenía constantemente sueños en los que ella encontraba a su mitad y tenía su felices para siempre. Salir a la calle tampoco ayudaba, ya que veía a las parejas felices paseando de la mano por Central Park en Nueva York o por cualquier otro lugar.

Definitivamente, Bella se sentía morir.

Ella también tenía derecho, como todo el mundo. Quería sonreír simplemente por el hecho de que ese _alguien_ estuviera feliz. Quería sentir eso que al parecer todo el mundo había experimentado menos ella.

El amor.

Quizás parecía un poco deprimente que una chica joven se pasara su tiempo libre pensando en su futuro, mayormente cursilerías sobre el amor, pero más deprimente le parecía a ella la idea de que todas sus amigas ya hubieran encontrado a alguien. Cualquiera tenía más suerte que ella.

Bella se acercó al estanque del parque, y lentamente y con cuidado de no tropezar, se sentó al borde de las escaleras con un paquete de patatas fritas recién adquiridas por unos cuántos centavos.

Esa era su rutina de los sábados por la mañana. Llevaba haciendo eso prácticamente desde que empezó la universidad, de eso ya hacían unos cuantos años. Se sentaba pensando que su amor vendría a buscarla. Quizás no en un corcel blanco de crines plateadas, pero sí que vendrían a buscarla. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, dar de comer a los patos no era una actividad que incrementara el interés de los hombres por ella.

Realmente, no lo era.

De momento, sólo se puede conformar con comer patatas mientras miraba a los patos y cisnes del estanque. Al fin y al cabo, le hacían más caso que nadie.

Vio a dos cisnes nadar juntos. _Perfecto_pensó _Hasta los cisnes tienen alguien con quien compartir su tiempo_libre. A sus veinte años aún no se había enamorado ni de una maldita persona, y al parecer hasta las jodidas aves tenían más suerte que ella

La vida no era justa. A pesar del amor que Bella le profesaba a los animales, no pudo evitar que una punzada de odio la recorriera por la espalda. Metió la mano furiosamente en la bolsa de patatas, cogiendo un buen puñado para llevarse a la boca.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente absurda. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por un casual se estaba enfadando con un animal por el simple hecho de que su vida sentimental fuera un fracaso absoluto?

Bella empezó a preocuparse por el estado de su salud mental. Lo peor de todo es que ella se encontraba estudiando psicología.

La psicóloga loca, seguro que sería un _best-seller._Lo podrían vender en septiembre por fascículos al increíble precio de nueve con noventa y nueve dólares.

Bella tenía bastantes amigos, pero hacía un tiempo que no se sentía cómoda con ellos. Todos ellos estaban emparejados, y ella estaba de sujetavelas oficial, había veces en las que se tenía que ir porque no pegaba ni con cola. Así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se levantó enfadada, debía de hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿el qué? Sacudió la cabeza confundida, probablemente se estaba volviendo loca de verdad, pero la culpa era toda de su madre, por ponerle películas cursis cuando apenas contaba con tres años. De pequeña su color favorito era el rosa (obvio) y cuando su madre le dejó maquillarse por primera vez, Bella se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. Menos mal que con el paso de los años su gusto respecto a colores había cambiado.

Se dirigió hacia la salida del parque con la cabeza levantada con dignidad, aunque en realidad se sentía morir. Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero se había reconocido a si misma que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

_Primera fase; la aceptación._

Antes de salir por una de las imponentes puertas de hierro, tiró la bolsa ya vacía de patatas al suelo.

Estaba apunto de poner pie en la calle cuando una voz masculina le sobresaltó:

—¡Tú!

—Yo ¿Qué? —dijo Bella notablemente enfadada. ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarla en un momento de bajón como el que tenía? Desde luego, había elegido el momento perfecto, no había ninguna duda respecto a ese hecho.

—Has tirado la bolsa al suelo, ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron que está mal? —Bella enrojeció con fuerza. —¿Tienes idea alguna de cuanto tiempo tarda _eso_en descomponerse? —Levantó la vista asumiendo la probabilidad de encontrarse a un hippie ecologista psicópata amenazándola con rociarla de pintura verde si no recogía la bolsa del suelo. Alguien incluso quizás más desequilibrado que ella (lo que era una situación ciertamente difícil)

—Yo... —tartamudeó avergonzada —lo siento —Bella no llevaba demasiado bien lo de hablar con extraños, y además el hombre debía de medir por lo menos un metro ochenta, mientras que ella llegaba por los pelos al metro sesenta. Aunque no lo pareciera, en ese momento diez centímetros era mucho.

Se agachó para recoger la bolsa y la depositó en la papelera grisácea que estaba situada justo a su lado con toda la elegancia con la que se podía hacer dicha tarea. Por lo menos logró no hacer más el ridículo.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil —dijo con sorna el desconocido. —¿Acaso no te preocupa la naturaleza?—parecía indignado. _Mucho._

¡Claro qué le preocupaba! Repetidas veces en su infancia había recogido animales callejeros para quedárselos en casa, pero su madre no la dejaba tenerlos. Finalmente y tras mucha insistencia por parte de una pequeña Bella, su madre le compró un pececito rojo. Pero murió al poco tiempo. Menos mal que ahora en su casa ella era la reina. Tenía dos gatos y un perro, y, de momento, ninguno de ellos había muerto.

—Sí, pero... Bueno... no estaba pensando... y —Bella tartamudeaba. Estaba _tan_nerviosa.

—Bueno, vale, tranquila —río el desconocido hasta el momento sin nombre. —no he venido a comerte ni nada por el estilo, que no muerdo, simplemente te he recordado que podías haber dejado la bolsa en la basura.

—Claro —respondió ella con la mirada baja.

—Y... ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre? —el desconocido parecía bastante extrovertido al contrario que ella. Qué mal repartido estaba el mundo, Dios tenía un _terrible_ sentido del humor.

En el último momento, a Bella le vino una mordaz idea a la cabeza:

—Quizás mis padres no me enseñaron a dejar las bolsas en la papelera, pero sí a no a hablar con desconocidos. No suelen ser de fiar.

—Ja, esa ha sido buena. Ya que tú no te quieres presentar, seguramente porque yo te dé miedo o algo por el estilo —Bella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos con incredulidad —Soy Edward, y no abrevies el nombre. Créeme, si quieres que me enfade, ponme algún mote estúpido. Me enfada incluso más que gente que no respeta la naturaleza.

_Hombre, ya le ha vuelto la vena hippie._

—Isabella. Todo el mundo, incluida la gente que me odia, me llama Bella, pero no me importa que me llames por mi nombre de pila—dijo ella mientras estrechaba su mano, sintiendo de inmediato una corriente eléctrica imparable.

En ese momento, Bella levantó la vista. _Ostras, el chico es lo que se dice guapo_pensó.

Después de eso, se pusieron a charlar sobre temas al azar y ambos fueron dando un paseo dirigiéndose hacia el portal de Bella, al parecer Edward vivía a apenas unas tres calles de dónde ella residía, por lo que le pillaba de paso.

Se divirtieron hablando de distintos temas, algunos más interesantes, otros menos. Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en el portal de Bella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me gustaría besarte y tal, pero quedaría muy a lo película americana o como una de esas telenovelas interminables, por lo que no lo haré —en principio, Bella se quedó asombrada ¿Estaba oyendo bien? Debía de haber inhalado algo tóxico en Central Park. Quizás los gusanitos estaban caducados —pero, puedo pedirte tu número.

Bella sonrío y se lo apuntó en su móvil, a la vez que él lo escribía en el de ella.

Minutos después Isabella estaba abriendo la cerradura de su casa para entrar en casa. Su perro, _Toy,_ fue a saludarla, y tras darle de comer, se tumbó en el sofá todo lo larga que era con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrazó un cojín con fuerza, llena de ilusión. Obviamente no estaba enamorada. _Aún._Pero Edward le gustaba mucho, más de lo que le había gustado ningún chico con anterioridad y eso que sólo le conocía desde hace apenas unas horas. Quizás había futuro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella pensó positivamente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer su príncipe había llegado.

Quizás no era el más elegante de todos ni el más educado, pero estaba segura de que era el suyo. Como supuso hace su tiempo, no había llegado en un corcel blanco a rescatarla. De hecho, había llegado a pie y para exigirla que recogiera una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Pero le valía de todas formas.

* * *

Es tan cursi que creo que me da un poco de vergüenza. Parece que moriremos todos de diabetes. En fin, ¿a que me dejáis un poco de amor? (si no lo entendéis, eso significa, review, botoncito verde, denle al go y etecé etecé.)

Esta historia la subí en Octubre & la edité y cambié unos pocos detalles en Marzo, no hace una gran diferencia, pero no es la primera versión que hice. Just saying.

La historia acaba **aquí. **Eso significa que no la continuaré, pero si os interesa saber el final, supongo que será algo tan rematadamente cursi como este capítulo.

**E.**


End file.
